Super Maria Sisters!
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: This is Maria! A hot shot plumber! And this is, Ugh, Lilly...A...Lazy plumber. But, When the world is in perrel and the Prince Perry is possesed by the spirit of the 'Shadow King' Will Maria be able to save her new love of her life? AND WILL LILLY. EVER . DO .ANYTHING? Find out in this exciteing genderswap story of Mario!
1. A-1 The Invintation

**Hello Everyone! **

**Im back with a new and improved Super Maria Sisters!**

**If you are wondering...I am a boy.**

**Im making this because after this! I can make a sequell! Called Super Prince- Oh lets just stick to this for now.**

**Please enjoy the story of Maria and Lilly! Also, for some reason, when i put a name, EX: Mr_._Mushroom (except you take away the under scores) Then it wont appear! So, Im going to either space stuff like that, or put _'s between the Mr/Mrs, . and Mushroom. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario Brothers. If i did... There would be quite a few...Changes...mwahahahahah.**

Chapter A-1: The Invintation.

(Maria's POV)

Me and... Well, ONLY me were... I mean, WAS fixing a pipe at Old _Mrs_._Todalina's _house. She was a nice women, but her husband was kinda mean to us.

"I can't believe that I have to fix this pipe ALL ALONE! While Lilly has a _so-called_ break! _'Oh im going to get a sandwich!'_ urghhhhh! She tottaly ditched me! Geeze... I just can't believe we have to be plumbers for a living." I said to my self, twisting a bolt on the pipe. Then, I saw the slacking Lilly ran up hill towards me! SHE was pretty surprised looking, But her legs werent shakeing which is a surprise to ME.

"S-Sis! hufff- I got the- Huff! I-" She said, huffing and puffing, but i nicely inturupted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN FIXING THIS PIPE FOR AN HOUR!" I calmly explained, Then Lilly told me as she was holding a note in my face.

"Ya see- I was at the house -HUF- I got the mailman an- HUFF" I wasnt paying attention to her, but I WAS paying attention to the letter. It was a repair request at a party for, BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLA- PRINCE PERRY!

"Lilly! Do you know what this means? we will meet the Prince, and well be famous, and it'll be an _honor_!" I said, Dumbstruck at such a great oppurtunity!

Lilly then said, "I want the money. Hmmmm... Okay I'll do it... For the money." And then i said,

"Okay I'll do it for the prince! I'll sneak out and find the prince!" I told her, Lilly however then replied.

"But if you leave I'll do all the work!" She said, whineing! Ughhh! Why is she so hard to understand? She's such a coward! I had to think of a way to get her to help... Ah-ha! I got it!... But i wont like it..

(Lilly's P.O.V)

So Maria makes a terrible deal for me to do ALL the WORK, I always do ALL the WORK! ALLWAYS! ALL the WORK! ALWAYS do ALL the WORK! ALWAYS!

(Maria's P.O.V)

Man! I dont want to give it to her! Why wont she just do it? She NEVER does ANY work. So I offered her my Hammer. Mine was much lighter and yet, stronger but it was my only one...She couldn't answer for Mrs. Toadalina called us in for some lemonade. Usually Mr. Toadalina doesn't let us in... I guess he actually likes us!

"Coming!~" We both said running inside.

"Deal?" I asked, Desperately.

"Hmmmmm..." She said, looking away squinting.

"Sis, Please! For me?" I pleaded.

"...I guess..." She said, i smiled.

( Mr. Toadalina's P.O.V)

I swear to the Prince of the stars I hate those two plumber girls! Why must my wife be so kind?

_Maria and Lilly then went home after, Surpirizeingly, They BOTH fixed the pipe. Maria waited untill it was time to leave, dazzeling herself in makeup. Lilly however took a nap on the bunk bed (bottom) and Maria constantly had re apply her amke up to look 'PERFECTTTTTTTTT!' And so they waited untill nightfall to go to the Toadstall Castle. These two girls were the best plumbers in all of Toadstall Kingdom! Well, Maria is anyway._

**A/N: Did you guys like it?**

**Trivia and Differences:  
Mario - Maria  
Luigi - Lilly  
Princess of the stars - Prince  
Mushroom Kingdom - Toadstall Kingdom**


	2. B-1 The Party Crashers

**Hello you guys! Im back with the next- Sorda Pre-Typed chapter! I made an old Story called Super Maria Sisters, But i decided id. Discontinue it...BUT NOW IM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! At chapter three, you can call me a non-fake writer.**

******I...sadly... do not own super Mario bros... if I did it would go down faster then you can say, Please Reveiw!**

Chapter 2, B-1: The Party Crashers

(Maria's POV)

So me and Lilly came into the glorious Toadstall City! It looks so nice! Big streets, Sidewalks, Street Lights! Houses, Hotels and Stores blanketed all over the place! Not to mention a nice lake!

**A/N: Its bassicly the beginging map of Mario Glaxay.**

There were people everywhere! Waddeling around, Waving there heads dramaticly back and fourth. Me and Lilly walked over an arched bridge over a moat, and her legs were shaking as usual...

"Settle down Lilly! It's gonna be fine! Just stick to the plan! Got it?" I told her, Turning to the castle.

I took a big look at the castle, and its huge it must be like... 20 floors high!

I walked to the front entrance door which was wide open so me and Lilly stepped on in.

It was very crowded with Toads and Toadettes in fancy clothes. Everyone had such commotion with confusion until everyone shushed and there were footsteps coming down a big stair case and a small old lady Toadette was looking at all of us in the middle of a carpet with a sun on it. I looked up at the spot of the cieling above the sun carpet. A ray of light came from it and i heard a faint,

_'...Maria?' _Then, The Toadlady began to speak.

"Hello everyone! I am _Toadetesworth_! Mayor of Toadstoll city!" Toadetesworth said, And then the crowd went loud, untill she continued speaking. "Now,Now! The party will start once the plumbers are done doing some wuick repairs to the kitchen sink!"

Lilly and me looked at each other and intentuitivly shook heads, As i made my way to the elevator.

"Now you all just sit here and be... hm, hm... FUNGUS! Ahahahahaah"

Toadetesworth said, But Lilly trying to distract her laughs inappropriately loud and all civilians look at her like... "what?-"

I used the elevator up to the top floor. Man I was way off! The top floor is floor eight! But I guessed he was at the top.

LIKE, 2 ELEVATOR MUSIC MINUTES LATER

So, I made my way down the rater narrow halway. It had a red glamourous carpet, and it led to three ways. Left, Right and Straight. Straight ways was a big, Decorative window. And Right was- PRINCE PERRY?!  
He looked so handsome! His muscley chest and his blonde wind blown hair! And the way his bangs go past his ears! EHHHHKKKKKK!

So, I walked slowly and swiftly towards him! But he saw me from a few feet away! I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to make an entrance like that! He then shushed me, And asked,

"Are you the plumber?" He asked...

"Umm..." No! Dont embarres yourself Maria! DONT SAY YES! .YES!... "...Yes?" But he smiled!

"Good! Listen, I purposely broke a pipe to get you to help me investigate a cave wich im sure is a underground tunnel for Bowserleane's evil forces' plus it needs to be searched!" He explained, But...I was confused. Who's Bowserleane?

I had to sound like i was listening! I had to reply smartly! "...ugh huhhhhhhhhh..." That 'a Girl!

"So, Well you please help me, Miss..." Perry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ough! Ugh, Maria! Im Maria!" I told him , and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Im Prince Perry Mushroom! I would be eternally gratefull if you helped me!" He said, His Blue eyes open wide in my face.

"Ughhh...SURE!" I said, And he smiled, And swooped me away!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Trivia and Differences:**

**Toadsworth - Toadetesworth  
Bowser - Bowserleane  
Princess Peach - Prince Perry**


	3. B-2 The Escapeing Escapade!

**Back! Hey guys, when im done this story... which trust me, it wont take TOO long. But it wont be in a week though. Well, regardless, Im going to make a sequell! Hopefully more sequells... But the next one will be called, LILLY'S MANSION. It's going to be a more adventourious version of Luigi's mansion. it will have a FEW more ghost and only like, 2 more rooms. And there will be some beta elements used and/or refrenced. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Mario! Wh-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**

Chapter 3, B-2: The Escapeing Escapade!

(Lilly's POV)

Oughhh! Great, My legs are shakeing, And there isnt even mere danger a foot! Where's Maria? I've been at this sink stalling to fix it for like, 8 minutes! Wherever she is, She'd better hurry! Perry better be hot!

(Maria's POV)

So, We were trying to find our way out of here! He got a rope from the theatre room, And made our way to the lowest climbable floor! The first floor was the party room, Also where Lilly was, so thats a no-no. The 2nd floor was also reserved for the party, So the third floor it is! He opened the window, that lead to the left side of the castle. There was a very narrow line that lead to the outside basement of the castle. Or, more of the basement display? So, he tied the rope around a toadstoll statued, and threw the rope aside a fence, protecting clumsy people like, say, Lilly from falling down the narrow way.

(Prince Perry's POV)

My plan so far was so good! I slid down the rope, waiting for my acomplice Maria. She was nice, and well, kinda cute...Regardless, She was inching down the rope...Sorda slowly, But, When she was in the middle of the rope, the staute cracked!

"HURRY!" I yelled, But it cracked again and she fell!

(Maria's POV)

"AUGHH!" I screamed falling, But Perry jumped to catch me!...Not like, jumped up, but diaganolly. He held me in his arms, and i looked at his eyes. He looked worried, yet still handsome! The way his hair is perfectly tucked back! And his ugh...Bravery! I was so enrolled in his beauty, I was still staring at him!

"Ough, Sorry!" I said.

"No problem." He said with a smile. I didnt urge to get out of his arms, and he didnt urege to let me go. Untill like, 20 seconds later.

"Now lets hurry before guards come!" He said. I made our way to the garden. He then said, "There!" and walked up to a shack of stone. The two gated doors were chained. but i knew the solution! Me and Lilly always do this at a situation like this! Me and her usualy go to the old Whirlianda's residences' cellar to take some of there old antiques! They usualy chain the doors so nobody else will get in, not knowing were the ones who go in. The Whirliandas died some time ago. A wonder whatever happened? I grabbed the right gate door, and pulled as hard as i could. And asked him,

"Can i get some help?" He looked confused, but then grabbed the other door and pulled. It broke, I stopped both of the doors from swinging open, and the chain lazily fell to the ground. I picked it up and put it in my overall's pocket.

"Let's not leave a trace." I said happily. I stepped in with him.

"Laddys first!" He said, opening a cellar door which revealed a ladder.

I climbed down the cold ladder. I could hardly standy holding it!

"A guard is coming!" Perry said.

"What? Hurry! Ugh- Jump!" I told him. But he was hesitant.

"But then-" He said, but i inturrupted, "NOW!" He jumped, and i caught him. He was really light. The entrance to the cave he wanted to go through was prett-ty dark. I pulled out my flashlight from my waist pack. It's used for plumbing in the dark and light enclosed areas. We only steppped a couple steps forward untill we came in the way of a big thick wooden door. No knob, no chain, no nothing! But, There was a thin way to climb through at the top.

"Hey!" I said, pointing to the upper part of it.

"I'll bring you up." I offered, bending down and holding my hands out.

"It's okay, i got you." He said with a smile...You're...Majesty?  
So, he picked me up and i climbed to the top. He had some trouble picking me up though. Is he weak? OR AM I FAT?! No-no. Then he wouldnt have been able to carry me... I pulled my legs to the other side, and jumped. To be honest, i wasnt scared of what was on the other side. Im brave like that. But Lilly is scared all the time! I was born with the bravery, the looks, the smarts, the luck and she was born with nothing...so sad.

I turned around and unlocked the wooden door.

"I got it prince!"

**Thanks for reading! There are a couple refrences if you can find them. bye!**


End file.
